


Master of Puppets

by Raven052



Series: Tonight Belongs... [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Male, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Werewolf, fangs, in heat, instincts, unlikely bond, vampire, wolf inner voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before the full moon and Frank is a young, fairly new werewolf.<br/>Gerard is a vampire, older and more experienced.<br/>When the two meet, it should end in death for one of them.<br/>They are surprised by what happens instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Puppets

Frank was not in the best of moods.  
In fact, he was down right irritable.  
He had his reasons for this, and they were very good reasons. Not that the average person would understand.  
You see, Frank is a werewolf, only a very new one. Half a year has passed since he was attacked, and subsequently taken in by the pack.  
Slowly, he’s been getting used to all the things that being a werewolf means.  
But he still hates the night before the full moon most.  
It’s the night when his body is itching to change, but, because he’s still so young, and new, he can’t transform, except with the full moon.  
Even his own pack tells him he’s a pain in the ass on these nights.  
Which was why he’d found himself, wandering the streets, begging for distraction.  
Frank had noticed something different about tonight. An extra itch, an extra pull. He couldn’t place it, and he hadn’t understood it enough to ask one of his pack mates.  
He just hoped it would go away. 

////

Gerard was bored as hell.  
But, more than that, he was thirsty.  
Sitting in a bar, like he was, you wouldn’t think that would be a problem.  
Except the thing to satisfy him wasn’t on the drinks list.  
It’s not like blood was exactly something you find in the average bar.

Gerard watched the crowds carefully, scanning through them, trying to pick out someone likely.  
Or at least someone on their own would be a start.  
He’d decided he couldn’t be bothered with the full hook up tonight. More often than not the vampire liked to treat his victims nicely, seduce them (he had to admit, it wasn’t often difficult), take them somewhere, be romantic. He was all about the romantic.  
Then, while they were in bed together, he’d bite them and take his fill.  
He’d feel worse about it, if he didn’t think that at least they died in pleasurable circumstances.  
He’d done it so often now that he was able to time it perfectly, just as they finished their orgasm, they’d pass on.  
Not a bad death at all, as Gerard saw it.

Tonight though, he was in too desperate need to bother with it.  
Back alley job tonight.  
That was, if he could find someone. 

Everyone seemed to be paired off already tonight, which was not in the slightest bit helpful.  
Gerard could tell his senses were dulling, he couldn’t pick up on the things he usually could. Sounds were fainter.  
He even scared himself into believing his vision was blurring. 

Then, he saw something that instantly got him paying full attention once again.

////

The fact that the bar stool was that little bit too high did nothing to improve Frank’s mood.  
Scowling heavily, Frank eventually got himself up and managed not to growl too much at the bar staff.  
Fuck, he hoped a drink would calm him down. If not, he wasn’t all that sure what would. 

“I’ll get it for you, if you want.”  
Frank was startled to hear a voice close beside him, and he looked to see a guy sliding, gracefully onto the stool next to him.  
The ease with which the guy accomplished this didn’t exactly endear Frank to him, after the struggle he’d had.  
But, a free drink was a free drink, and Frank wasn’t going to say no.  
“Thanks.” He said, quietly, trying to force his scowl away, and make himself sound at least a little grateful.  
“Having a bad night?”  
Oh, great, now the guy expected conversation? Okay, fine, Frank could go along with it, for one drink at least.  
“Could say that.” He replied.  
“Know how you feel.”  
Frank rolled his eyes.  
“I doubt it.” He said, wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. Not only did he sound ungrateful, but he’d said something that could lead to awkward questions.  
Frank heard the guy laughing though. It was soft, light. Not your typical, deep, imposing laughter of a man, but not girlish either.  
Frank dared a glance up, taking a proper look at the man beside him, finally.  
He was struck, immediately. 

Now, long before Frank had had to come to terms with his body shifting into the form of a wolf, he’d had to deal with figuring out his own, very human, sexuality.  
Which, thanks to the world around him, had been confusing as hell.  
He’d grown up assuming anyone could love each other. Surely it was that simple? He’d been told love was the greatest, purest thing in the world.  
Then, he discovered there was the other side to the world, hate.  
The side that said SOME love was wrong.  
Slowly, however, Frank had managed to get past that, figuring out that his original world view was accurate, to himself, if not to everyone. He didn’t like that he’d had to put a name to it, but he’d learnt that the world enjoyed its labels.  
So, if anyone ever asked his sexuality, which had been brought up a surprising amount of times since becoming a werewolf, he’d say he was bisexual.

So, yeah, Frank was used to finding guys attractive, it didn’t shock him.  
But what did surprise him was that the first, and subsequently only word he could think to describe the man in front of him was ‘beautiful’.  
With dark, but bright, wide eyes, and black, long, slightly dishevelled hair… A face that Frank was scrambling to think of a word other than ‘beautiful’ to describe.  
He was pale, but not unpleasantly so. Frank knew he himself was pale, the results of nights spent running as a wild animal, and days spent sleeping, trying to get over the nights transformations. 

The man was smiling at him, a small, pleasant smile.  
His lips were full, but not overly so.  
Frank forced his eyes away from them.  
Somewhere, deep inside him, the wolf was scratching at him, creating that odd itch he hadn’t known before tonight, making it more intense.  
Frank did his best to ignore it. 

“I’m Gerard, by the way.”  
Frank noticed the hand offered to him, and took it.  
He, vaguely, noticed how cold the hand was, but he was far too distracted to take full notice of it.  
“Frank.” He replied with.  
Not realising he still hadn’t let go of Gerard’s hand.

The second Gerard had sat down bedside the boy (Frank, he now knew), he’d immediately changed his plans.  
This one was far too good to waste on a back alley.  
Gerard would just have to hold off a bit, maybe push to get the ball rolling a bit quicker than usual, but, he was still going to go through with everything else. 

////

They got back to Frank’s place, and before Frank could think to say anything, possibly a welcome, or an apology for the mess, he found himself pinned to the wall, tight hands on his hips, and soft, cool lips on his own.  
The wolf inside him was going frantic, scratching and howling.  
Yes. This was what he needed.  
He finally figured out what the extra, strange little itch was.  
The wolf wanted to mate.  
And, though he wasn’t exactly going to get any breeding done with another man, it appeared his wolf was as open minded on sexuality as he was.

He didn’t know how Gerard was able to figure out where his bedroom was without asking, but he didn’t question it.  
Soon he was laying beneath Gerard, enjoying the demanding kisses.  
He parted his lips slightly, allowing Gerard’s tongue to slide in.  
For the first time that night, Frank relaxed entirely.  
All the instincts he’d suppressed all night, trying to ignore his nature, sprung back to life, stronger due to the closeness of the full moon.  
Frank snapped his eyes open, and roughly pushed Gerard away.

Gerard had noticed something… Off, as soon as he’d stepped inside Frank’s home.  
But, his senses so dulled from lack of blood, he couldn’t place it.  
He’d been too busy kissing Frank anyway to bother too much. 

Now, though, Frank had pushed him away, with more force than Gerard would’ve guessed the smaller man had.  
Gerard frowned slightly, on his knees at the end of the bed, staring at Frank, who had huddled up the other end of the bed, staring back at him with wide, almost scared eyes.  
 _Oh!_ Gerard suddenly realised. _His eyes!_

“Vampire!” Frank suddenly burst out. Sounding a mix of terrified and furious. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, then crawled forward slightly, taking in the shining, brightly coloured eyes.  
He sniffed slightly, then wrinkled his nose.  
His senses were dulled, but not dead. Frank had clearly been holding back, and now that his nature was in full force, his scent was easy to pick up.  
“Wolf.” Gerard said, quietly, sounding disgusted.  
“You- You were-” Frank stammered.  
Gerard sat back and said, quiet flatly, “I was going to fuck you… Then drink you dry. But even I’m not desperate enough to feed off a wolf.”  
Then, with a nasty grin, he added, “Or to screw one.”  
Frank’s eyes were flashing now, a very animal snarl escaped his lips. “If I’d known what you were-”  
“If you hadn’t been suppressing your nature like an embarrassed teenager we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess! So don’t you try to fucking blame me!” Gerard snapped.  
“Shut up! You’re the one who came onto me!” Frank argued.  
“Which I wouldn’t have done if I’d been able to tell what you were!”  
Frank folded his arms across his chest, and turned his face away.  
Gerard laughed, shortly. “Such immaturity. I’d expect nothing more of a mutt though.”  
“Fuck off.” Frank growled.  
Again, Gerard laughed. “And such _weak_ come backs.”  
“Just get out, would you?” Frank snapped. “What the fuck are you even still doing here? We only came back here for one thing, and it’s very obvious that is not going to happen now. So just fuck off.”  
Gerard frowned slightly, then grinned. “Aww. You must only be a puppy. You don’t even know how this works, do you?”  
Frank went to reply, but seeing Gerard slinking closer, crawling forward on his hands and knees, made all words freeze in Frank’s mouth.  
He was still revolted by what Gerard was.  
But there was equally something that still attracted him to the vampire.  
“We’ve been in very close contact, Frankie.” Gerard said, making Frank shiver in annoyance at being called such a pet name.  
“That means our scents are all over each other. Now, I don’t know how often you go back to your pack smelling of strange men, but I certainly don’t make a habit of going home stinking of dog unless I have a very good explanation.”  
Frank said nothing, not quite picking up on where Gerard was going with this.  
He was close now, very close, making Frank shrink back against the head stand even further, but still, Gerard came closer, leaning in, close to his ear.  
“I’ve only come home with the smell of wolf on me a handful of times. And each time, it’s been after a fight.”  
Gerard bent his head, down to Frank’s neck.  
Involuntarily, Frank tipped his head back, exposing himself further.  
“And, as you might guess. Each time. I won.” As Gerard said this, he opened his mouth, wide, and pressed his fangs, lightly against Frank’s skin.  
That was enough of a trigger for Frank to jump into action.

Even more roughly than before, Frank pushed him off, sending the vampire falling back, but not half as far as Frank had hoped.  
Gerard sat up quickly, grinning.  
Frank wasted no time in pouncing.  
It was clear, immediately, that Gerard was the more experienced in this. He had a precision to his movements, and his timing was damn near spot on.  
Frank, on the other hand, had unpredictability on his side. He hadn’t fought before. Only ever play fighting with his pack mates, and always in wolf form.  
He’d been taught basic fighting techniques, but this was all instinct.  
After Frank pounced, Gerard had grabbed him, and sent them both rolling back, on to the floor, gaining himself the advantage once again as he landed on top of Frank.  
Gerard paused to grin, smugly, giving Frank the perfect chance to twist his body, and shake Gerard off.  
Getting up, and to his feet again, Frank watched as the vampire got to his feet.  
He wished he’d get rid of that fucking grin.  
Frank had barely the time to think of his next move, when Gerard had already made his, grabbing him, roughly turning him around, then yanking Frank’s head to the side, exposing his neck again, bending his mouth to it.  
Gerard had pinned Frank’s arms, but not his legs, and Frank kicked out behind him, not caring what part he connected with, anything to get himself free.  
With a hiss, Gerard let him go, and Frank spun around, using the time the vampire was surprised to once again pounce, sending both of them crashing, hard, to the floor.  
Frank landed slightly off target, falling beside Gerard, instead of on top of him, leaving himself unexpectedly vulnerable.  
Gerard turned his head, and saw the werewolf starting to push himself up.  
He moved quickly, rolling over and pushing Frank back down before he had a chance.  
Frank yelped, quietly at the unexpected force.  
Gerard moved over him, straddling his back, then leaning down, whispering in his ear again.  
“A good fight.” Gerard said. “But a short one.”  
Frank tried to push himself up, to push Gerard off. But it was an awkward angle now, he couldn’t get the movements right, couldn’t shake Gerard off.  
This was how it was going to end, wasn’t it?  
Six long, but at times good, months of being a werewolf. Six months of coming to terms with the attack, learning what his new life was.  
He’d thought he was going to die when he was attacked by the wolf he now knew as a friend.  
But, no, here was where it was going to end.  
At the hands and teeth of a vampire.

Frank couldn’t help letting out a small, whimpered cry.  
He hated it, but he couldn’t hold it back.  
He’d asked for none of this.

Gerard stared down at his ‘catch’.  
He’d won, no doubt about it. The wolf wasn’t getting up off the ground now.  
And, once Gerard was done, he never would again.  
It had been an unexpectedly good fight, and Gerard knew that if Frank had transformed, it would’ve been even harder.  
Perhaps he was such a new wolf he still couldn’t change at will?  
Gerard knew he was just lucky it wasn’t full moon tonight.  
Even so, he’d never lost a fight with a werewolf. Be it one on one or with the rest of his clan fighting a pack.  
Gerard never told any of the others, but he thought that wolf blood tasted very, very good. Everyone else hated it, and he suspected he would be treated like a freak if he admitted it to anyone.  
When he drank wolf’s blood after a victory, it wasn’t purely to kill them, purely to make a point of ‘claiming’ them.  
He enjoyed it.  
And while the other vampires would hesitate to do it, Gerard would already be happily feasting.  
So why was it taking him so long to take his prize from this one?

Frank closed his eyes, tight, waiting to feel the sting of sharp fangs.  
But, it wasn’t coming.  
Instead, he felt cold, but gentle hands pushing his shirt up, then stroking, slowly, over his back.

Gerard was just taking his time.  
That was all.  
He was just enjoying the moment, revelling in the victory, stalling his moment of satisfaction, to make it all the better.  
That’s what he told himself, even as he pushed up Frank’s shirt, feeling his hot skin beneath his hands.  
He stared down at the skin, realising that more than he wanted to bite it, he wanted to kiss it.  
Without thinking about it, Gerard bent down, and began doing just that.

Frank didn’t understand what was happening.  
Was Gerard playing with him now? Like a cat does a mouse?  
Ha. He’d gone from wolf to mouse, in the space of less than an hour.  
How much longer until Gerard just finished it?  
When he felt the kisses on his skin, the wolf inside him began howling again, scratching.  
And Frank remembered what him and Gerard had originally come back here to do. 

The kisses stopped, though the hands on Franks back stayed.  
Gerard raised his head, moved up slightly, his mouth going, once again to Frank’s neck.  
 _This is it._  
Frank tensed as he felt Gerard’s lips again the delicate skin, waiting for the fangs to sink in.

He was shocked when all he felt was yet more kisses.

He couldn’t do it. Gerard couldn’t do it, couldn’t bite him, couldn’t kill him.  
He’d tried to make himself, stopping himself from kissing the skin he’d exposed, forcing his attention to Frank’s neck.  
But even then, he couldn’t.  
He wanted to. He wanted to taste him. But. He couldn’t. Couldn’t make himself bite Frank.  
What was happening to him?

Gerard sat up, then backed off enough to turn Frank around, to see his scared, confused face.  
“Want to see my face while you kill me?” Frank asked, a hint of defiance creeping back into his voice.  
Gerard shook his head.  
Then, without allowing himself to think about it, he leant forward again, and kissed Frank, harshly.  
When he tried to back off, he found Frank had got his arms free when he moved, and now he’d wrapped them around the back of Gerard’s neck, holding him down, kissing back, desperately.  
Finally able to detach himself, Gerard said, “I don’t- I don’t know why but-”  
Frank shook his head. “I don’t know either. But I don’t care.”  
Satisfied they were in agreement, Gerard kissed him again.

They got themselves up off the floor, and back on the bed, tugging and pulling off each others clothes as they went.  
They were completely naked by the time Frank was laid down, once again on his back, beneath Gerard.  
He sat up slightly, his back against the headstand, while Gerard followed him, spreading Frank’s legs apart, moving between them to get close to him again.  
Frank whimpered, but happily when Gerard reached his hand down, pushing his saliva slicked fingers inside him.  
Frank moved his hips, eagerly, wanting Gerard deeper, wanting more.  
Gerard leant in close. “Does the puppy want it?”  
Frank nodded.  
“Gonna beg?”  
Frank shook his head, fiercely.  
Gerard said nothing else, merely continued moving his fingers in and out, spreading them, going steadily faster.  
Frank whined, whimpered. He wrapped his arm around Gerard’s back, bringing him closer.  
His wolf was more frantic than ever.  
“M- My wolf is howling for you, Gerard. F- Fuck. Can’t you hear it?”  
It sounded almost deafening to Frank, he couldn’t believe it wasn’t at least slightly audible outside of him.  
“Silly wolf.” Gerard said, affectionately, kissing Frank’s neck again. “I can’t hear your howling.”  
Then, with a small pause, Gerard added, “Unless you yourself make the sound.”  
But Frank couldn’t do that, the wolf only let him howl when it wanted to, he hadn’t gained that control yet.  
“I can’t.” Frank said, “But it’s loud. It’s howling so loud for you.” He closed his eyes, tight, not knowing how much longer he could deal with this.  
“I’m sure I can make you howl.” Gerard said, quietly in Frank’s ear.  
Frank hadn’t realised Gerard had already slipped his fingers out of him, and now was repositioning them both.  
It was something very close to a howl that escaped Frank when Gerard finally thrust into him.  
Frank clung tight to Gerard, burying his face against Gerard’s neck, waiting to get used to the feeling.  
Slowly, Frank relaxed, and laid back against the headboard, moving his hips slightly, while Gerard pulled back out, nearly all the way, before thrusting back in again.  
Frank closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Gerard inside him.  
The odd feeling of Gerard’s cold skin, that, no matter what, didn’t seem to warm.  
Frank began to wonder about that.  
Opening his eyes, Frank looked up at Gerard, who, he found, was staring right down at him.  
It was a little unnerving, but the eyes were full of… Lust.  
Frank looked down, to Gerard’s hips as they continued to move, getting steadily faster, seeing where Gerard and himself met and joined.  
Catching a glimpse of Gerard’s hard cock as he pulled out particularly far.  
Frank closed his eyes again as Gerard thrust in hard that time.  
Then, opening them again, he asked. “How- How is it possible?”  
“Depends what you mean.” Gerard said, with a small laugh, before he kissed Frank, passionately.  
“I- I mean. You’re a vampire. You don’t- You’re technically dead. You shouldn’t be able to-”  
“Get hard and fuck the brains out of a cute little werewolf?” Gerard supplied, helpfully, before thrusting in, hard, again.  
Frank nodded.  
Then added, indignantly, “Don’t call me little.”  
Gerard laughed, then, taking Frank completely by surprise, he wrapped his hand around Frank’s cock, stroking up and down it once. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said, teasingly.  
Then, grabbing Frank’s hand, Gerard pressed it, flat against his chest. It took Frank a few seconds to realised Gerard had placed it, pretty much, where Gerard’s heart would be.  
“It’s a myth, or a misunderstanding to say vampires are dead.” Gerard explained.  
“A dead thing doesn’t have a heartbeat.”  
Frank opened his mouth to argue, he couldn’t feel a heartbeat.  
“Listen.” Gerard urged. “It’s faint now, because I haven’t fed tonight, but a werewolf’s senses should still be able to pick it up.”  
He paused now, staying inside Frank, but not moving, giving the werewolf a chance to listen.  
For the first few seconds, Frank just fidgeted, trying to force Gerard into moving again, not happy that he’d stopped.  
Then, realising he wasn’t getting anything until he did what Gerard asked, he went still, and listened.  
At first he heard nothing.  
Then, as if from no where, he was suddenly able to pick it up. It was like he’d somehow tuned into the right frequency. And now he could hear it, Gerard’s heart.  
Slow, quiet, but steady. And most definitely there.  
Gerard knew by the look on Frank’s face when he was able to hear it.  
“See. Not dead. I still have blood in me, enough to keep my heart going. And enough to… Uh..”  
Frank yelped when Gerard suddenly moved again, making his point.  
Okay, so that was how Gerard was able to get hard.  
But now, a new question presented itself.  
“What if you had more blood in you?”  
Gerard frowned, not understanding.  
“If you fed, would it make your heartbeat louder, stronger?”  
Gerard nodded.  
“And, um… What about… Other stuff.”  
Gerard laughed, softly at that. “Am I not enough for you? Hoping for more?”  
Frank shook his head. “No! You’re enough! More than enough! I just… I meant… Does it make it… Better? For you, I mean.”  
Gerard frowned. “I… I don’t know.”  
Then Frank did a very surprising, and slightly shocking thing.  
He bent his head to the side slightly, exposed his neck. “Try.”  
Gerard’s eyes went wide. “No.”  
“Gerard. I see how pale you are, I feel how cold you are. How do I even know you have enough energy in you to keep going? I’m being kinda selfish here, actually.”  
“Don’t insult me like that.” Gerard snarled.  
“No insult meant.” Frank assured. “I just want you to get a lot out of this.”  
Gerard thought about this, for what seemed a long time.  
Then, he drew Frank close, burying his face in Frank’s neck.  
Frank went very, very still.  
Even when Gerard started moving again, pulling out, thrusting in, Frank barely moved.  
Slowly, Gerard opened his mouth against Frank’s skin, letting his fangs rest on the surface, letting Frank get used to that first.  
There was a soft howling deep inside Frank, a submissive sound that was only made in response to a dominant male.  
Frank knew what that meant, but he chose to ignore it.

Gerard thought he heard something, something that came from Frank, but wasn’t Frank.  
He’d said, because he’d believed it was true, that only werewolves could hear other wolves. But, right then, he was certain he’d heard Frank’s wolf.  
He thought he even understood it.  
 _Yours._  
Perhaps it was wishful thinking, but he was certain that was what he’d heard.  
Very carefully, he bit down, letting his fangs sink into the soft skin.

It hurt. In a very different way to how the sex had hurt to begin with, the bite hurt.  
But, in a way so very similar to sex, it also felt good.  
It was a gasp, followed by a moan that escaped Frank’s lips.

Gerard was surprised by the sound, he was used to gasps, cries of pain.  
No one had ever enjoyed it before.  
Then, as he let the taste of wolf blood fill his mouth, Gerard remembered he was the only vampire he knew who liked this particular taste.  
The odd pair, perfectly matched.

Frank’s moans grew louder, quicker, while Gerard fucked him harder, and bit down deeper.  
Both of which seemed to increase Frank’s enjoyment.  
And as for Gerard…  
He’d never felt like this.  
He felt on fire.

Gerard, finally forced his mouth away from Frank’s neck, knowing he was slipping over into the dangerous side, if he kept going, Frank would get steadily weaker, he’d kill him.  
And, Gerard realised, once again, he couldn’t do that.

Frank fell back, feeling blood on his neck, dripping down his collarbone, but not caring.  
Gerard was going fast now, Frank couldn’t hope to keep up, only let Gerard do what he wanted to him.  
And he would, because not only did he wanted to, but his wolf wanted him to, and would make him anyway.  
It was ingrained in his very nature.  
He had to obey his alpha.  
 _He’s not your alpha. He can’t be. He’s a vampire. This isn’t how it works._  
As much as Frank told himself that, he knew what his body, and his wolf was telling him.  
Frank opened his eyes, looking up at Gerard, seeing his eyes closed, tight, seeing the little bit of blood on his lips.  
Frank reached up, pulling Gerard down, and kissing him, an odd thrill at tasting his own blood on Gerard’s lips.

The orgasm was unlike anything Gerard had ever experienced.  
And, not to be boastful, but he’d had a fair few in his time.  
He had to stop kissing Frank, afraid he’d become carried away and bite into Frank’s lip, seriously hurt him.  
He closed his eyes, tight, the sounds escaping his mouth sounding unreal, even to himself.  
His body was shaking, heavily, even as he came back down, sliding out of Frank, shifting over to lay beside him.  
Gerard noticed how still Frank was at first, which worried Gerard immensely.  
Then, suddenly, Frank sat up, and pulled the covers over them.

Feeling exhausted, Gerard still turned onto his side, opening his eyes again, wondering what was going on.

Frank wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.  
He’d had more than enough of his body springing surprises on him.  
Definitely had enough of his wolf nature doing strange things.  
This… This was not happening to him.

“Frank.” Gerard said, gently. “What’s wrong?”  
Frank shook his head, then turned to smile, unconvincingly, at Gerard.  
“Nothing.”  
“Okay.” Gerard said, stretching his arm out. “Come here then.”

That. Frank could not do right now.  
But, he couldn’t say no to Gerard without raising his suspicions further.  
Carefully, Frank moved closer.

There was something very hesitant about Frank, suddenly.  
Gerard suspected it had something to do with the fact they were meant to be enemies, but instead of fighting to the death, they’d had sex with each other.  
And, possibly, something on a much bigger scale had happened.  
Gerard knew, he knew he shouldn’t have been able to hear Frank’s wolf. It didn’t make any sense that he had.  
Perhaps Frank sensed something equally strange. 

Frank was careful to angle his body in a way that wasn’t obvious, but equally wouldn’t betray the very embarrassing thing that had happened.  
 _Tonight? Of all nights? Really? C’mon wolf, you don’t play fair._  
But, when Gerard pulled him close, he guided Frank’s body, making him turn over completely.  
Then there was no hiding it.

Alarmed, Gerard sat up, pushed the covers back, staring down at Frank.  
Or, more accurately, staring at Frank’s still hard cock.  
Gerard didn’t know if he should feel embarrassed, flattered or insulted.

Frank covered his face with his hands, shamefully, he could _feel_ Gerard staring at him. And he hated imagining what must be running through Gerard’s head.

Finally, Gerard was able to turn his thoughts into slightly coherent words.  
“So… You didn’t… Uh. You didn’t come?”

Frank wanted to curl up in on himself when he heard the question, he felt himself flinch.  
Then, he nodded. “I- I did.” He said, despairingly.

Gerard frowned, not understanding.  
“But… If you came then-”  
“I’m in heat.” Frank said, quietly, feeling the shame washing over him.

“Oh!” Gerard’s eyes went wide. Understanding a little better.  
Relieved it was nothing he’d done.  
Or, rather, hadn’t done.

Gerard moved up, pulling the covers over them again, he laid back down, pulling Frank close.  
Prising Frank’s hands away from his face,  
“How does this work?” Gerard asked.  
“I don’t… I don’t exactly know. It’s never- It’s never happened to me before.” Frank admitted.  
“Alright. Tell me what you do know.” He paused. “Tell me what your wolf is telling you.”  
Frank closed his eyes, unable to look at Gerard.  
“I know he wants you again. I know _I_ want you again.” Frank said.  
“And… I know… When we, werewolves I mean, when we go into heat… We can’t… Our wolf won’t let us stop until _it_ is satisfied.”  
Gerard was aware that Frank had pressed close, was rubbing, slowly, up against Gerard.  
He knew Frank didn’t realise he was doing it.  
Gerard reached down, pushing Frank back a little, before wrapping his hand around Frank’s cock.  
“How much do you reckon you have in you?” Gerard asked.  
Frank was already a mess again, unravelling in front of Gerard’s eyes, panting, heavily.  
“I- I don’t know.” Frank managed.  
Gerard kissed him, softly, but deeply, already feeling himself becoming turned on again.  
“This is gonna be fun.” He said.

Gerard pushed Frank onto his back, then asked, “How much do you trust me?”  
Frank didn’t answer right away, when he did, his voice was strained.  
“I- I trust you way more than I should.”  
“Good enough.” Gerard replied, before pushing himself down.

Frank’s eyes snapped open when he felt Gerard’s tongue graze over his cock.  
Then he felt Gerard’s mouth slowly opening, taking Frank into his mouth.  
And Frank understood why Gerard had asked if he trusted him.  
It took a lot of trust to let someone with fangs suck you off.  
He flinched when the sharp teeth scratched gently over the sensitive skin.  
Gerard lifted his head, his hand reaching out, massaging Frank’s hip. “Don’t worry.” He said. “I’m not going to bite, I promise. I can’t help that my fangs get in the way. If you don’t like it, say so.”  
Frank shook his head. “I- Just… They’re not going to draw blood, are they?”  
“No, they won’t. And even if they do, you’ve seen I can be controlled.”  
Frank nodded, relaxing again, allowing Gerard to continue.

He told Gerard when he was close, but Gerard didn’t stop, didn’t move away.

It had been a long time since Gerard had tasted something other than blood. 

Gerard sat up, looking down at Frank again.  
He was still hard.  
Which, since now Gerard was again too, pleased Gerard a lot.

Frank laid there, eyes closed, panting heavily.  
He knew, he knew his wolf still wasn’t done, but right now, with the way Gerard had just made him feel, he didn’t care.  
Fuck, it was amazing.

He lazily opened his eyes when he felt Gerard getting on top of him, straddling him.  
His eyes opened wide when he realised what Gerard was doing.

Gerard couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d let someone inside him.  
But, with Frank’s cock looking as inviting as it was… He couldn’t resist.  
He moved on top of Frank, his legs spreading naturally.  
Instead of getting Frank to do it, Gerard slicked his own fingers, prepped himself.  
He knew how, very well.  
And he could tell Frank was enjoying watching him.

Frank couldn’t believe it at first.  
Somehow he was able to become even more turned on as he watched the vampire, his own fingers deep in his ass.  
“Like this?” Gerard asked.  
Frank nodded.  
“Like seeing me finger myself?”  
Frank closed his eyes, briefly, nodding harder.  
Gerard tipped his head back, moaning softly.  
“Sure feels good.” He said, looking back down at Frank.  
“But I bet your cock feels better.”

Frank watched as Gerard removed his fingers, slowly, then moved back.  
And slowly sank down onto Frank’s cock.

They went slowly that time, revelling in it.  
Sex, this way around had never felt so good to either of them.  
In fact, they were starting to realise, no sex had ever felt as good as what they had together. 

Frank came three more times after that.  
Once, when he jerked himself off, and Gerard watched.  
Again when Gerard fingered him, refusing to touch Frank’s cock, no matter how hard he begged.  
“You come from this, or you don’t come.” Gerard had teased.

And, finally, when they had sex again.  
Frank on all fours, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Gerard behind him, pressed close to his back, face once again buried against Frank’s neck, though not giving in to the temptation to bite him. One of Gerard’s hands tight around Frank’s cock.  
Gerard thought he heard Frank’s wolf again that time.  
 _Yours. All Yours._  
It had to be his imagination. 

When Frank came that time, he let out a genuine, loud, wolfish howl, quickly stifling it, embarrassed by the sound he’d made.

Finally though, his wolf was satisfied. 

Both him and Gerard curled up close together, their exhausted bodies grateful for each other.  
Frank noticed Gerard felt very cold again.  
The last thing he noticed before he fell asleep. 

////

The next morning, Frank immediately knew something was missing.  
He sat up.  
Gerard.  
The vampire wasn’t there.

Inside, his wolf whined, pitifully.  
 _Alpha?_  
Fuck. It was full moon tonight, so Frank could understand his wolf plainly.  
 _Shut up. He thought back. He’s not our alpha. He’s a vampire. We should’ve killed him._  
Another whining noise from his wolf.  
 _Alpha._  
Annoyed, Frank got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.  
“No.” Frank said, out loud that time. “You sent me into heat, that’s the only reason last night happened.”  
 _Alpha sent us into heat._  
“Shut up!” Frank snapped. “He can’t be! He’s a vampire! And he’s gone now anyway!”  
As those last words sunk in, Frank felt a stab of something.  
Fuck.  
He missed Gerard.  
They’d spent one night together, last night in fact, and now Frank missed him, so much it hurt.

“He’s gone.” Frank repeated, harshly, telling himself and his wolf. Trying to force himself to get Gerard out of his head. 

“He’s gone. And he’s not coming back.” He said, fiercely, feeling himself shaking.  
“He’s never-”  
Frank fell to his knees as his wolf tipped over the edge, letting out a deafening howl that sounded like a scream to Frank’s ears.  
Then Frank felt something that made the howl fade away.  
A prickling all over his skin.  
The wolf was trying to come through.  
“No!” Frank snapped. “No! You get your time tonight! I get to be me for the rest of the day! This isn’t fair, you can’t just-”  
He screamed as he felt the familiar crack at his back.  
“Not! Yet!”  
Then, something caught his eye.  
A piece of paper on the floor, by the bed.  
He’d obviously walked right past it. Perhaps it had even been on the bed, and Frank had knocked it off when he’d sat up.  
The wolf backed off enough to let Frank go and pick it up. 

Even before Frank read it, he knew it was from Gerard.  
It had his scent all over it, for one thing.

_Sorry I couldn’t be there when you woke in the morning.  
Vampire, remember? Got a little issue with the sun, and I noticed your curtains aren’t exactly heavy duty.  
I honestly don’t understand everything that happened tonight ~~but I do know~~  
I think something important went on. ~~I don’t know how to explain this, but I think I heard~~  
I want to see you again. That much I know. And I want to keep seeing you. I know we’re not supposed to, being what we are, but  
I don’t care._

_Hope the moon treats you good tonight._

_G._

Frank read it over, and over again, taking it in. Taking everything that every bit meant. Including the parts Gerard had tried to cross out.  
What had he heard?  
Had he heard Frank’s wolf? How was that possible?  
 _Alpha._  
“Yeah. Okay.” Frank said. “I don’t get it. But you might be right.”  
He sat down on the bed, read the short letter again.  
Gerard wanted to keep seeing him.  
And, Frank realised, he wanted to keep seeing Gerard.  
He smiled, he had no idea where this was going, or what was going to happen to them.  
But for now, he was just happy.

////

Gerard looked up at the moon.  
He hadn’t done that for a while, and he’d certainly not smiled at a full moon for a long time.  
Full moon meant wolves. And wolves meant fights.  
Except, it didn’t so much now.

He knew he wasn’t going to see Frank tonight, not in the form he’d seen him the night before, anyway.  
He hoped Frank had seen his letter.  
Wondered what Frank thought. 

It’d been strange, at one point, while he spent his time locked away in his room (scared to face the other members of his clan, knowing they’d smell wolf on him, demand an explanation), Gerard had felt an odd pull.  
Something demanding his attention, calling him to be elsewhere.  
He had a feeling it was Frank. 

Gerard heard something, just off to the left.  
A padding.  
Actually, he’d heard it a while ago, and he’d sensed it longer than that.

He looked up, and smiled as he saw the small, black furred wolf come slowly towards him, head down.  
Gerard crouched down, held out his hand.  
“Don’t try that submissive shit with me, Frank, I know what you’re really like.”  
The wolf raised it’s head, and Gerard thought it almost looked surprised.  
Or maybe he just sensed it was.  
“I know it’s you Frank. How can I not?”  
The wolf came closer, rubbed it’s head against Gerard’s hand, then licked him.  
“Ew.” Gerard teased. “Don’t lick me!”  
So then the wolf nipped his fingers.  
“Hey!” Gerard exclaimed, “No biting either!”  
Then, lowering his voice, “That’s my job, remember?”  
The wolf let out a small, wanting whine.  
“Forget it. Fur tastes gross.” Gerard told him.  
Then, Gerard paused, thinking about what he was going to say. “Alright. I’m gonna do this properly, when you’re… Frank shaped again, but… You got my note, right?”  
The wolf rubbed up against him.  
“I’m taking that as a yes.” Gerard said, unsure of the action, but very certain of the intent. “And… I’m hoping… We’re in agreement?”  
The wolf jumped up then, it’s paws going to Gerard’s shoulders, for all the world, Gerard thought it looked excited.  
Gerard laughed. “That I’m definitely taking as a yes.”  
Then, much like he’d heard the wolf the night before, he was very certain he heard Frank’s voice, very faintly, “Yes. It’s a yes.”  
He gently pushed the wolf off him, then stood up straight again.  
Gerard looked down, and saw the wolf pressing close to his legs.  
Again, Gerard laughed, disbelieving. “What have we got ourselves in for?” Gerard wondered aloud. 

Neither knew the answer, and neither knew quite what had happened to them.  
All they knew, was whatever was coming, they were going through together.


End file.
